Conventionally, due to a problem such as a size or a cost, it has been difficult to install storage, which has a capacity capable of holding pixel data of all pixels (hereinafter, also referred to as full-size original image) as it is, in an image sensor in which an imaging element such as a CMOS or a CCD is installed.
However, recently, it is becoming possible to install, in an image sensor, storage that can hold a full-size original image (see, for example, Patent Document 1).